


Дело о пропавшем олене

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Moose, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Samurai, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Гинтоки и Шинпачи лениво и неэффективно расследуют исчезновение оленя.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Shimura Shinpachi
Kudos: 7





	Дело о пропавшем олене

В канун Рождества почему-то особенно остро ощущалось одиночество. Наверное потому, что по городу ходили счастливые парочки и покупали праздничные торты, а Шинпачи пришлось с утра плестись в магазин в гордом одиночестве, пока не раскупили всю жидкость для чистки стёкол.  
"По особой цене только сегодня!", - проворчал про себя Шинпачи фразу из рекламы и переложил авоську с пятилитровой бутылью стеклоочистителя в другую руку. И хоть бы кто помог! Но Кагура ночевала у Соё, а Гинтоки ради какой-то жидкости для стекла явно не стал бы покидать тёплую постель. Шинпачи вздохнул и хотел было идти дальше, но тут его окликнул знакомый голос.

– Доброе утро, Шинпачи-кун! С утра уже работаешь? Похвально!  
– Доброе утро, Кацура-сан, – отозвался Шинпачи. Он не зря столько времени провел в учениках самурая – его инстинкты молниеносно оценили ситуацию: Кацура был настроен на общение, а чем дольше находиться в обществе Кацуры, тем больше вероятность попасть в дурацкую историю. Срочно валить! – Приятно с вами встретиться, но я тороплюсь.  
– Понимаю, дела не ждут. Но в честь наступающего праздника хочу тебе подарить вот это, – Кацура протянул Шинпачи брошюрку. – Там ответы на все вопросы, которые могут возникнуть у молодого человека на пути к взрослению!

У Шинпачи было много вопросов, но самым насущным из них был этот: что значил заголовок брошюрки "Путь Воина – учение дона Кацуры"? Но он посмотрел на Кацуру, который показал ему большой палец и улыбнулся, и решил, что не так уж и хочется ему это знать.  
– Ага, спасибо, – сказал Шинпачи, сунул подарок в авоську и поторопился уйти, пока Кацура не начал опять ему впаривать купоны на бесплатный курс бойца Джои. Купонов этих у Шинпачи уже накопилось столько, что он мог бы ими комнату обклеить.

Шинпачи поставил в шкаф бутыль стеклоочистителя, сложил авоську и, наконец, полистал брошюру Кацуры. Его внимание привлёк список признаков настоящего самурая.  
"Если самурай, лёжа в постели, слышит разговор о своём господине или собирается сказать что-либо сам, он должен встать и одеться," – прочитал Шинпачи первый пункт. Каком-таком господине, некоторые самураи - не будем называть имён - вообще без царя в голове… Шинпачи заглянул в комнату Гинтоки. Тот всё ещё сладко спал, пуская слюну на подушку и дёргая во сне голой пяткой, высунутой из-под одеяла. Вставать и одеваться он явно не торопился. Почему-то эта картина вызвала в Шинпачи совсем неуместное умиление. Он вздохнул и прикрыл дверь, взял с письменного стола карандаш, вычеркнул из списка признаков первый пункт и отправился готовить завтрак. Запах еды – единственное, что могло заставить Гинтоки проснуться.

После хорошего завтрака даже у Гинтоки обнаружилось желание поработать. Но, как на зло, клиентов не было. Шинпачи от нечего делать протирал окна, а Гинтоки сидел за столом и увлечённо колупал в носу. Тут зазвонил телефон – и это было так внезапно, что Гинтоки подскочил и чуть не сломал нос застрявшим в нём пальцем.  
– Чего надо? – нелюбезно спросил он, сняв трубку и потирая пострадавший нос. В телефоне что-то сказали, и тон Гинтоки сразу изменился. – Нет проблем! Поиск пропавших животных у нас получается лучше всего, успех почти всегда стопроцентный! Что? Олень? Да олени вообще наш профиль! Я прекрасно управляюсь с оленями. Я себя иногда чувствую оленем! Задаток? О, ну что вы, что вы. Конечно, надо! На приманку, на корм собаке-следопыту, плюс доставка, плюс налог...

Шинпачи вздохнул, прислушиваясь к разговору, вытащил из кармана брошюрку Кацуры и карандаш и вычеркнул ещё один пункт: “Следует взвешивать каждое слово и неизменно задавать себе вопрос: "Правда ли то, что собираешься сказать?"  
Гинтоки положил трубку и ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну, живём! Звонили из супермаркета О-Эдо. У них убежал олень, который им нужен для рождественского мероприятия. Сейчас они нам принесут задаток, а после поимки оленя – выдадут остальную сумму.  
– Олень в большом городе не мог никуда скрыться... А вдруг его задавила машина? С чего начнём поиски? – спросил Шинпачи.  
– Что ты как маленький! Начнём с того, что потратим задаток, естественно!  
– Но это же безответственно!  
– Я сейчас пойду есть парфе, а если ты думаешь, что это безответственно, можешь со мной не ходить.  
– А как же Кагура-чан?  
– Не волнуйся, она сейчас во дворце сёгуна, так что и не таких деликатесов наелась!

Шинпачи не успел ответить ничего – в дверь позвонили, и Гинтоки, немелодично напевая себе под нос "А вот и мои денежки, а вот и мои денежки!", пошёл открывать дверь. Шинпачи опять вытащил брошюру. Пункт "Необходимо быть умеренным в еде и избегать распущенности" тоже не подходил.  
– Ну так что, Шинпачи, ты идёшь, или как? – Гинтоки выглянул из коридора и призывно помахал пачкой денег. Отказаться Шинпачи просто не смог – Гинтоки выглядел слишком счастливым.  
– Только недолго, нам ещё оленя искать, – напомнил Шинпачи.

Шинпачи ругал себя последними словами. Он должен был догадаться, что одним парфе дело не кончится. Потом были суши, а потом Гинтоки встретил Хасегаву, и они пошли в бар. Шинпачи туда не пустили, пояснив, что ему ещё рано. И Шинпачи весь день прослонялся по городу в поисках следов оленя или хотя бы слухов о нём. Поиски осложнялись тем, что Шинпачи совершенно не представлял, как выглядят следы оленей. К вечеру ноги сами принесли Шинпачи к тому бару, где он оставил Гинтоки. И как раз вовремя – дверь бара открылась, и оттуда вытолкали совершенно пьяных Гинтоки и Хасегаву. Хасегава сразу свалился за порогом как мешок, а Гинтоки оказался более стойким. Он обвёл мутным взглядом окрестности и заметил Шинпачи.  
– О, Пацу-ан! Ты что, меня тут ждал? Целый д-день? – икнул Гинтоки. – Совсем как Хатико, трогательно как!  
– Я не ждал, я тут случайно! – возмутился Шинпачи.  
– Не будь цундере, тебе не идёт!  
– Гин-сан, пойдём домой, вы пьяны.  
– Я стёкл как трезвышко! И требую пр-прдлженья банкета!  
– Гин-сан, у вас деньги кончились, – предположил Шинпачи. Потому что клиентов с деньгами из баров никогда не выкидывают, будь они хоть какие пьяные.  
– Да, кончились, – печально подтвердил Гинтоки. Он сделал пару нетвёрдых шагов, и Шинпачи поспешил его поддержать. Гинтоки повис на нём, как горилла на пальме, и вздохнул, обдавая Шинпачи алкогольными парами.  
– Меня тошнит, – конфиденциально поделился он на ухо Шинпачи. Тот поморщился и, стараясь не дышать, потащил Гинтоки в переулок.

После того, как Гинтоки минут десять выворачивало, он смог слабым и более трезвым голосом сказать:  
– Шинпачи, завещаю тебе мой скутер, сапоги, коллекцию Джампа и завершить поиски оленя, я умираю!  
– От этого не умирают, – ответил Шинпачи.  
– Ты жестокий уб-буээээ...  
Шинпачи поморщился и отошёл в сторонку, встав под уличный фонарь. Он покопался в кармане, вытащил помятую брошюру, карандаш и особо жирной чертой перечеркнул очередной пункт: "В делах повседневных помнить о смерти и хранить это слово в своём сердце."  
– Гин-сан, как вы там? Можем идти домой?  
– А ты меня отнесёшь?  
Шинпачи набрал побольше воздуха, чтобы высказать всё, что думает об алкоголизме и распутном образе жизни Гинтоки, но тут у входа в переулок показалось несколько крепкого телосложения мужчин с очень серьёзными лицами.

– Ага, вот они! – сказал один из здоровяков.  
– Вы нас с кем-то путаете! – поторопился сказать Шинпачи, потому что такие слова - всегда не к добру.  
– Не умничай, очкарик. Я всё знаю, вы ищете оленя для супермаркета. Но ничего у вас не выйдет. Мы украли оленя и отпустили его на свободу. Потому что мы – Лига Защитников Животных О-Эдо! – выдал один из качков, налысо бритый громила со шрамом на пол-лица.  
– Вы его отпустили на свободу в большом городе? – поинтересовался Шинпачи.  
– А ты случайно с Кацурой не знаком? – спросил мужика Гинтоки.  
– Так! – сказал мужик и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. – Я не позволю издеваться над благородными целями Организации Защитников Животных О-Эдо.  
– Она же только что была Лигой! – возмутился Шинпачи. – И что вам от нас надо?  
– Супермаркет вам заплатил за поиски, а нам не нужно, чтобы всякие ищейки совали нос в дела Лиги Любителей Животных О-Эдо,– ухмыльнулся лысый. Он размахнулся и попробовал ударить Шинпачи, но тот увернулся. Остальные головорезы кинулись на них.  
– Гин-сан, осторожно! – крикнул Шинпачи. Ему вспомнился ещё один пункт из признаков самурая: "На войне верность самурая проявляется в том, чтобы без страха идти на вражеские стрелы и копья, жертвуя жизнью, если того требует долг." Конечно, они не на войне, но что-то же Шинпачи должен сделать! И это было его последней мыслью перед тем, как ему как следует стукнули по затылку.

Очнулся Шинпачи на родном, знакомом, пахнущем собакой диване в гостиной Ёрозуи. Он с трудом сел и пощупал голову. На затылке обнаружилась здоровенная шишка.  
– Ты как? Сколько пальцев видишь? – обеспокоенно спросил Гинтоки.  
– Нисколько не вижу, где мои очки? – спросил Шинпачи.  
– Держи очки, – Гинтоки надел ему очки и даже дужки за уши заправил.  
– Что там случилось? Гин-сан, вы в порядке? Что с теми хулиганами?  
– Да что с ними будет, я им надрал задницы, конечно! – самодовольно улыбнулся Гинтоки.  
– Гин-сан, а что с оленем? – вспомнил Шинпачи.  
– Олень давно у Шинсенгуми. Они его арестовали за переход улицы в неположенном месте. Супермаркет сможет получить его обратно, когда заплатит за него штраф.  
– Извините, что не смог ничем помочь, – сказал Шинпачи. Ему было стыдно. А ещё про самураев читал!  
– Да забудь. Но больше не давай себя по голове бить. Гин-сан беспокоился, знаешь ли! Давай я тебе компресс сделаю, хотя бы...  
Гинтоки пошёл на кухню за холодной водой для компресса. А Шинпачи в очередной раз достал из кармана брошюру и поставил жирный плюс напротив пункта "Верность, справедливость и мужество – три природные добродетели самурая." Потом он перечитал все пункты ещё раз, задумался, встал, скомкал брошюрку и кинул её в корзину для бумаг. Потому что никакие списки не смогут выразить, что такое настоящий самурай. А Шинпачи такие списки вообще не нужны, у него есть идеальный пример.


End file.
